Hope Falls
by Suza1981
Summary: Bella and Emmet have been best friends for the last ten years. But what happens when Bella becomes single again and meets Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV.**

There _He _lay.

My mind was going back and forth, trying to find _something, anything_ that could explain what the Hell just happened. But for the life of me I just couldn't , I couldn't think of anything whatsoever.

So there _He _lay.

" Just let me explain " He said

" Can you? " I asked my voice calm

" Well, if you could just listen to me, and try to understand. Then yes. " His voice calm.

"_Why the hell is he so calm?" _I thought while I turned around to face him. He was now sitting on the bed rubbing his face.

"Two hours _Jake_ two fucking hours! " I sneered. It was two hours ago that I had left his apartment to meet Emmet at Starbucks.

_My best friend Emmet._

_I was 12 years old when my mom dropped me off at the gates of "Hope Falls" That was the name of the camp where I would stay for the next eight weeks, because my mom was going bag packing in China? I didn't know nor did I care. Because I just didn't want to go with her and her boyfriend of four years, It wasn't that I didn't like Carlisle. because I did. I mean what was there not to like about a good looking always nice and polite doctor? Doctor Carlisle Cullen._

"_Nothing" I mumbled while I was getting out of the car._

"_Did you say something Bella?" My mom asked while Carlisle stepped beside me with my two suitcases fully packed with everything that I would need for the next eight weeks. _

"_Nothing" I answered honestly, before looking to my right where Carlisle was now standing. And I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn when my eyes met his. Stupid blush! I thought to myself. _

"_You know there's nothing to be nervous about" He said in a calming voice. "I bet you'll make new friends right away." He said with a wink he winked. I quickly turned my head away before he could see my blush blushing. _

_And that's when I fist saw Emmet. He was standing four cars away from us, with a backpack on his right shoulder and a sandwich in his left. And I couldn't help but stare at him. He had black curly short hair, big brown eyes and as he grinned to the woman on the other side of the car I could see the dimples. "sweet" he was wearing black baggie jeans with a large green "Dog eat Dog" shirt. I smiled and closed my eyes, "just" let out a small sigh "perfect"_

"_What' s sweet and just perfect?" I heard a low voice ask. _

"_All of him" I answered before I realized that I didn't recognize the voice that spoke, and when I opened my eyes I just froze. Because right in front of me stood the boy that I had been staring at for the past ten minutes. He quirked an eyebrow "Thanks pretty little lady" He said with a grin. But before my mind could register what was happening I quickly said " Bella, Bella Swan" with a small smile. He smiled back at me and said "Well Bella, Bella Swan. I'm Emmet, Emmet MCarty" Both our smiles grew wider. As we stood there and stared at each other._

I internally smiled at the memory. But was quickly pulled into reality when I heard Jake's voice.

" Look Bella, you know it's not like that. You- " He started to speak, but before he could continue I cut him off.

"I what Jake?" I hissed. " I made you do this? Is that it?" I asked " Please Jake, tell me. Tell me what the hell it was that I did, that made this happen" I growled. He looked at me and began to shake his head, Then he continued to rub his face with both his hands.

We both remained quite for a few minutes, and then he stood up. I looked at him "_what the fuck Jake!" _

" Bella please just hear me out." He begged

"FINE" I snapped.

" Bella I wasn't going to say that _This_ is your fault, I know it's not your fault!" He almost growled the last part.

I just looked at him my face blank.

" Bella you …" He started to explain but stopped as if he was trying to find the right words. He looked away from me and then continued. " Bella you know I love you, You know I've always loved you. Even when you… _Him… _SHIT.." He growled. "But we both know that I never had your heart " He said calmly as his eyes returned to mine. "I know you love me Bella, but I just can't ignore it anymore" He shook his head slowly, and then continued " It's not fair to anyone Bella, and you know it." I just stood there and kept my eyes on his as his words began to sink in. We stood there in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Bella I think it's better if we just end this now, before it gets out of control any further" he said in a sad voice. And all I could see was the half empty bottle of vodka on the floor next to the bed.

"But I can't leave you like this Jake I Lo-" I started but he cut me off before I could finish.

"I know Bella, I know. But sometimes love just isn't enough" he said under his breath and continued "and besides you are not leaving me, you'll always be in my live cause that's where you belong." He paused but continued " And I wouldn't want it any other way" He gave me a sincere smile.

After that we didn't really say much , as I gathered my stuff from his closet.

We said goodnight to each other he walked me to my car and gave me a kiss on my cheek and whispered " I love you Bells and I always will" in my ear. And before he closed my door for me he said "I'll call you in a few days" I nodded and drove away.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Emmet's POV.**

"Fucking stupid alarm clock" I mumbled while flipping over to beat the shit out of that fucking thing. I groaned as I read the time 07:30. _"fuck you clock" _I nuzzled my pillow while turning around on my back.

As I lay on my back staring at my ceiling I wondered, why the hell did I have to wake up this fucking early? What the hell was I thinking? I opened my eyes and rubbed my face with my left hand and with my right hand I scratched my crotch.

"Fucking morning wood" I spat. _I'll deal with you later_

After I finished rubbing my eyes and my crotch I yawned before I opened my eyes further and saw that I was in my own room. " Yeah that's right, I'm home again" I told my room "cause I'm alone in here" I spoke before I sat up. _Who the fuck are you talking to fuck face? _

I shook my head to clear it and then I threw my legs to the side of my Kingsize bed and planted my feet on the cold dark wooden floor "Shit" I spat to the floor cause it _was _cold. After that I stood up and went to my closet and took out a white shirt and dark bleu jeans looked around to find my boxer briefs and only saw two left. "Fuck now I really have to do my laundry" I growled. Before I went to my bathroom I checked the time on "_satanalarmclock" _and saw that it was 08:05. _"where the hell did the time go?" _

After fifteen minutes I stepped out of my bathroom to check the time once more. Okay I have ten minutes to find my shoes, jacket and keys before I get out of here.

Seven minutes later I found my shit and went downstairs to my car _my car_ that was parked in front on the parking lot behind my building.

"ahh there you are sweetcakes's " I said when I saw my Jeep. _Fuck I love my jeep!_

Eight minutes later I had already ordered myself a black coffee and Bella _Latte fucking Macchiato. _

_My best friend Bella._

_It was day four of the Camp, and I was sitting on a bench outside by the river with Bella. We were talking about random stuff, when I asked her what I wanted to ask her from the second I saw her. Because I mean don't get me wrong Bella is cute, she has brown hair that flows over her shoulders. Big brown eyes that always seem to shine. She has an normal built for her age I guess? And she is just really cool altogether. but not really my type. And as a fifteen year old guy its not done to have a twelve year old girl. Not that I would ever want her to be._

_So I sat there shrugged my shoulders while I looked at her._

"_So Bella, tell me.. Are you an only child or do you have any cute sisters for me to meet?" I asked with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes at me and answered " Well Emmet I don't know.. Do you have any hot brothers for me to meet?" she grinned at me._

"_Well what if I do?" I asked Bella with my most seductive voice while winking at her, and that's when I saw it first. "O my God Bella, are you blushing!?" _

_I looked at her, and she turned her head away from me. And I just fucking grinned at her. After a few minutes her blush was gone and she turned around to face me again, but when she saw me still grinning she narrowed her brows and just slapped my shoulder. "Shut up Emmet!" she growled at me. And I just laughed! I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt. That's when she said "Yeah so I blush, it's just something I do and I can't do anything about it" shrugging her shoulders. "So if you're done laughing at me, lets go back inside cause I'm hungry!" And with that I was done laughing and we stood up and went back inside to eat._

I smirked at the memory before I heard her voice.

"EMMETTTT" I heard a voice almost scream, and I just grinned.

There was Bella almost running towards me where I was waiting for her. "Jeezz Bells can't you be even more fucking loud?" I asked her. And when she reached me, she threw her arms around me and said " Emmet OH MY GOD I've missed you SO much! If you had stayed away even one day longer I WOULD have gone crazy!" she almost cried it out. And I just loved that shit!

"Come on Bells let go so that I can look at you…. damn girl I've missed you too!" I said while she still hugged me. We stood there just hugging for a minute, when we let go of each other we both smiled and sat down. "I ordered you that Macchiato shit you seem to like so much" I said and her smile grew wider before she took a sip of it. "Thanks Em" she said.

After we finished our coffee, I asked her how she was and she said she was fine.

We made some more small talk and we were laughing until I asked her how she and Jacob were doing.

"Well Em, you know how Jake is, he's trying and that's all I can ask of him" She said like she believed that shit.

"What do you mean? "that's all I can ask of him" you're acting like he's right" I said quit annoyed.

"Look Em you know what I did, you where there…" she paused to look at me " and I know I was drunk, But that doesn't mean that I didn't know what I was doing" she continued. " And even if it was six months ago, it still doesn't make it right" she shrugged her shoulders.

There she goes again with the whole fucking guilt tripping bullshit.

"Look Bella I know that you where drunk, and I know that you know all that crap.." I paused because I was really getting worked up, so I took a few breaths and continued. "But Bella, you have to cut the Fucking Bullshit! Because the only reason that you where drunk was because you saw Jacob with that bitch" she rolled her eyes and I got angry at her " FUCKING HELL! Bella when will you see that Jacob is just being a big ass pussy!?" I growled at her.

"For Christ sake Emmet, could you get any louder? I don't think the people outside heard you!" she almost yelled back at me while she took my hand in hers and squeezed it tight, I rolled my eyes and apologized to her. "I'm sorry Bells" and she nodded in acceptance.

After that incident we continued the small talk for almost half an hour, when she looked at her watch and said "Shit Em, I have to go.." she paused to get up and then continued "I'm sorry Em, I forgot to bring the papers for Alley. And you know how she gets when us "normal" people forget random stuff like that" I rolled my eyes " Yes I know Bells, and it's okay, I have shit to do anyways.." I paused thinking about my one boxer brief left in my closet "fucking laundry" I said quietly.

"Oh Em, that's what you get when you leave me to go away with Jasper and stay away for TWO whole weeks" she said with a smirk before she kissed me on my cheek and walked out the door. and I just glared at her.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV.**

Twenty minutes later I arrived at Emmet's door and started to speak before I made my way inside.

"If you tell me I told you so, I will kick you in your nuts!" He just looked at me but kept his mouth shut.

"So help me God I will Emmet" I took a deep breath and continued " I went to Jake's when I left you at Starbucks and when I stepped trough the door I felt something was off, I went straight to the bedroom cause that's where I left Alley's papers and that's when I saw him Em." I took another deep breath exhaling while I spoke. " And he was just laying there in his bed DRUNK. in bed Em! At 11:25 in the freaking morning! I mean there was a half empty bottle of VODKA there on the floor, dripping!.. On the floor Em. I just couldn't understand what the hell was going on, I mean it was just two fucking hours since I had left him to meet you " I started to shake so I took a deep breath to calm myself a bit and looked at Emmet.

He walked over to me and took my hands with his left hand and placed his right hand on my cheek, and said. "Bella listen to me, I don't care what happened nor do you need to explain anything to me" he shook his head slowly "Bella Honey I'm just glad that you came here" he smiled and kissed me on the top of my head.

That's when I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him so hard that I almost knocked us both out. And he chuckled.

We stood there hugging for a while when we heard the front door close and someone cleared his throat loudly to get our attention.

"Go away" Emmet said quietly and I chuckled.

"Shit dude are you trying to suffocate her or is she already a goner?" The velvety voice spoke.

"Fuck you bitch!" Emmet growled before he released me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend over there?" He spoke again.

"Bells" Emmet said while looking into my eyes "come on I want you to meet someone" He said with a huge grin on his face. And I rolled my eyes.

We turned around and Emmet said "Bella this is Edward, he's moving in with me today,

Edward this is Bella!" I reached out my hand automatically.

And when I looked up I saw the most gorgeous man standing in front of me. He was running his left hand trough his bronze colored hair as he offered his right hand to me, and smiled before his eyes met mine. All of a sudden I felt my heart pound faster in my chest and my whole body became hot. My hand trembled slightly as I looked into his eyes. "_Damn those eyes"_ His eyes had the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen in my life. _"so beautiful" _He chuckled and took my hand, and as our hands met it felt as if my whole body was on fire. "Holy Shit!" I didn't realize that I had said it out loud until Emmet spoke up " Damn Bells" and I focused my eyes on Edward's and I felt my cheeks burn up. _"stupid blush" _

I tried to pull my hand back, but Edward held it in place he leaned in and whispered " Your eyes are far more beautiful, and like the blush" Before he let go of my hand he winked.

_Oh. My. God. HE WINKED._

I stood there just blushing like a moron, while my whole body tingled from Edward's touch. That's when Jasper walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek and gave me a hug " Bella nice to see you again babe"

"Yeah Jazz nice to see you too. How are you?" I asked him sincerely

"I'm great Bella! Thanks for asking" he almost sang.

"So when the Fuck did you arrive to town pretty boy?" Emmet glared at Edward while he spoke

Edward smirk at him and answered " Just this morning Jazzzz…." he paused giving Jasper a suggestive wink before he continued " picked me up took me _out_ for coffee and we just got here" Jasper growled and said "Fuck you Cullen! I did NOT take you OUT" He spat at Edward.

"HUH" I said almost yelling the word.

"What ?" The three of them asked in unison as their heads snapped up and their eyes met mine.

"What did you say Jazz?" I asked with wide eyes.

The three of them looked at me and then jasper spoke up "That I didn't take him out?"

I shook my head quickly " No… " I swallowed hard "The name, what did you call him?" I asked trying to keep my voice clear.

"Cullen?" This time Edward spoke up and our eyes met once more. I took a step towards him and he returned it.

"Yes"

"What about it?"

"Do you know Carlisle Cullen?" I asked him

"Yes, yes I do" He answered "Why?"

_Shit!_ I knew I recognized that wink from somewhere.

"Uhmm Carlisle dated my mom for 5 years, he even asked her to marry him.. But she said no"

"O" He said.

"Yeah… so how do you know Carlisle?' I asked him

"Uhmm He's my dad" He said and took a breath then continued "But I've never met you, have I?"

I shook my head, and wanted to ask him a question but he started talking again before I could open my mouth.

"But he's not my biological dad, he adopted me almost ten years ago" He shrugged and lifted his hand up to run it trough his hair again. "Ten years ago?" I asked "Yeah" he answered.

"Okay… so now that the whole Cullen-thing is solved" Emmet said while putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Can we please get the Fuck out of here cause if I don't get any food into my system I'm going to pass the Fuck out or shit" He said placing his other hand on my back and began to push Edward and me towards the door.

Twenty minutes later we all sat in a corner booth of the local pizza place.

---------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV.**

"Fuck!… this Shit is the BOMB!" Emmet nearly shouted, while he began to devour his "Seafood-Pizza" "This has to be the best Fucking food I've had in weeks man, and I'm not fucking joking".

"Bullshit"

"Fuck you pussy-Jazz"

"NO WAY man, _THAT_ simply cannot be as good as my BBQ-Pizza! I mean _Girly-Sea-Food-Pizza-Crap_ can never be better than my _MANLY_ BBQ-Pizza!, Meat overrules stupid Fish every day of the week! And that's a fact!" Jasper spat.

"Well… that's exactly what a PUSSY would say! " Emmet growled.

"Asshole!"

"You two better shut up before I smack both of you, and don't even think that I wont cause you know I will!" Bella said before taking a bite out of her simple Pepperoni-pizza "So Edward what kind did you get?" she asked me before taking a sip of her Cola.

"Uhmm I don't think they have a name for this one" I said while looking at the toppings on my Pizza. "I've got Artichoke hearts, Sweet corn, Oregano, Pepper, Mozzarella and Serrano Ham on it. And it works!" I said sounding more surprised than I should be.

Because this shit was good. I mean I've had it before.

It was the night that Tanya and I broke up

_My ex Tanya Denali_

_I was driving Carlisle's car because my Volvo was in the shop. "malfunctioning gearshift " The mechanic said._

_I had been driving for about twenty minutes before I reached Tanya's place, she had been living with her sister Kate for almost a year. Because she wanted to be close to her sister, but we both knew that she moved there so that she was closer to me. I parked the car, and just took a moment to clear my head "come on Edward you know what needs to be done". _

_After giving myself the small pep talk I opened the door and got out of the car, closed the door with a sigh and pushed the button to lock it. _

_I walked the thirty steps to the front door and even before I could knock on it, the door swung open and I felt her hands all over my body and her lips on my throat . I grimaced while I tried to gently push her from me. "Come on Tanya you know better than that" I said to her and she stopped licking my throat, but her hands were still all over the place. "Oh Eddie you know I can't help myself with you being so Fucking hot" she said while her hands made an attempt to travel south. "Tanya" I warned while I took a step back, and she dropped her hands to her sides. "Damn you and your teasing ways, stay here I'll go grab my purse and then I'm all yours baby" She went inside the house, came back and ten minutes later we were sitting in a booth at "Pizza Di Poppa" _

_She had ordered a side salad because "do you know how many calories there are in a single bite of Pizza Eddie?" it would make her fat and that's a big no-no. and I had ordered my own perfect Pizza and I was enjoying every fucking bite that I took regardless of how many stupid shit calories there were. Because I didn't give a shit about that crap. _

"_So.. " I began after I had finished my delicious Pizza. "there was a reason that were here" I stated, and she nodded. "Okay listen Tanya we need to talk.. Or even better, I'll do the talking and you just listen can you do that?" I asked, because I didn't want to hear her screechy voice. _

_After I took my time to explain to her that this "thing" that we had wasn't really working for me because I was about to move to New York because Carlisle was there, and he had asked me to. _

_But in reality I just wanted to be as far away from Tanya as humanly possible. _

_She started to beg me to either stay here with her, or take her with me. But I wasn't having any of that and I cut her off before she could continue. "Tanya you know I can't do that, and besides you moving here was to be as close as possible to your sister" Yes I used the same shit she used on me._

"_But Eddie how are we going to make us work if you're not close to me?" she wined "Well.." I started but paused to pay for our meal, and after I paid I continued "I've been thinking about that, and if I am going to be there and YOU are going to stay here, than there isn't an US anymore. So what I'm saying is that there is no need to work on something that simply doesn't exist" She opened her mouth but quickly closed it again, and then she stared at me. _

_And then she opened her mouth again and said "Eddie do you mean that you don't love me? I mean if that's it, I'll let you fuck me every day Eddie I really will…. You can't just brake up with me" _

_Ten minutes later I got pretty fucking irritated and had to put this to an end before it went any further. _

_Fifteen minutes later I took my seat behind the wheel and drove home to gather my stuff._

Before I knew it I had eaten the whole Pizza as I took a final sip of my Cola.

Fully satisfied I let my eyes scan the table full of empty plates and glasses. "Well that was Fucking delicious" I said honestly.

That's when I heard Bella Giggle as I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmet stare at me with their mouths open.

"What??" I asked not understanding why they were gaping at me

"Dude" Jasper said

"What?" I asked again

"WHAT THE FUCK Cullen? Why the hell were you making Fucking _Fuck sounds_ while eating your Pizza? Emmet said.

"HUH? What Fuck sounds? I asked my brow furrowed.

Bella giggled again before she spoke " Well Edward what Emmet meant to ask is why were you moaning and groaning while eating your Pizza" then she winked at me.

_She winked_

_Wait…_

_What?_

_What did she say?_

"What?" I said because I really had no idea what they were talking about. I mean I _was _thinking about breaking up with Tanya, and sure I was happy as Fuck that she wasn't here anymore to harass my ass. But to make _fuck sounds_? "huh?"

"Never mind dude, just don't do that shit again while I'm sitting next to you, cause you know I don't _swing_ that way" Emmet smirked.

Thirty minutes later we were back at Emmet's place.

And I took my place on the couch while Jasper went to grab a couple of Beers from the fridge after asking me if I wanted one.

Emmet was taking Bella's bags into one of the spare rooms he had, because apparently she was also moving in with us.

"Em" she said while walking to the couch where I sat "are you sure that it isn't a problem for me to stay here, while I try to find a place of my own… because I don't want to be a burden" With that she sat next to me and I smelled her, and her scent was _Fucking delicious_

All of a sudden I felt the urge to get closer to her _Fuck she smells good_

-----------------------------------------------

**Jasper's POV.**

After we came back to Emmet's place witch I guess now wasn't just Emmet's anymore because Bella _and_ Edward were moving in with him. _did he tell them?_

Edward went straight to the couch and sat down, I stood there and wondered if he wanted a Beer cause I sure did.

"Fancy some Beer?" I asked him

He grinned and said "Sure Darling give me some.."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a low "Fuck you Cullen" before I stepped into the kitchen.

As I made my way trough the kitchen I took a moment to look around, Damn this kitchen is big. _Well it is Emmet's and that's a huge motherfucker.. _

This is a cool big kitchen I decided making my way to the fridge, and I helped him design it, make it and setting it up.

Damn that was hard work, and it took Fucking ages before the shit was how he wanted it to be.

_We had been talking about cabinet colors for the past two week and I was about to loose my mind. _

"_I swear if you don't just decide a color I'm going to loose my God Damn mind Emmet!" I spat._

"_Okay Jazz, I'm thinking dark wood for the cabinets and lots of stainless steel.. Yeah, yeah that should work and look nice as well.. what do you think man?" Emmet asked while flipping trough the pages of a kitchen magazine._

"_Yeah, I think that could work… but how dark do you want those cabinets?"_

"_I don't know man, just dark brown" _

"_Okay"_

_So that's when I took matters into my own hands, and made the decision for him. _

_Six weeks later the kitchen arrived, and the cabinet color was "Cappuccino chocolate brown"_

_And that shit looked as good as it sounded if I do say so myself…_

I opened the fridge and pulled out four bottles and went back to the living room, When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. _Shit Cullen's good! And a fast motherfucker!_

There in front of me on the couch I watched as Bella sat on Edward's lap straddling him and they were _fucking_ kissing, I mean it wasn't your average kiss.. NO this was some serious shit, as if their fucking life's depended on it. Edward's hands where all over her back and hips, it looked like he had eight fucking hands! And Bella's hands were behind his neck traveling towards his head and then she gripped his hair and they both moaned. _Shit was that a moan!?_

They continued kissing like that for another few minutes moaning and groaning, and then Bella began to move her hips and that shit make my fucking cock twitch so I cleared my throat, and that's when they stopped kissing.

Bella jumped from Edwards lap and he stood up so fast that it looked like they got caught by their parents or some shit, and that just made me laugh so I did.

---------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Em" I said while I walked over to the couch where I saw Edward sitting.

_God he looks good _

"Are you sure that it isn't a problem for me to stay here, while I try to find a place of my own… because I don't want to be a burden" Emmet grinned and took my last bag in his hands and walked back to the spare room, and I took a seat next to Edward on the couch.

Before I turned around to face him, I asked him "So are you sure that you don't mind if I move in here with the two of you? I mean it isn't exactly what you signed up for"

And when I turned towards him, Edward was sitting so close to me that I felt his sweet breath on my face when he spoke "Yes I'm sure Bella and believe me it is far more than I signed up for" He smiled sweetly. _"so kissable" _

"Is that so?" he asked raisin one of his brows.

"What?" I exhaled not realizing that I held my breath.

"Bella would you like me to kiss you?" he asked licking his lips while looking into my eyes.

Oh God! Those eyes…Those lips…

Wait do I really want him to kiss me? I mean I have to admit that I've thought about that ever since I saw him, and even more when he ate his pizza and made those sexy sounds…

"_Oh God yes" _And before I knew it his hands were cupping my face and he looked at me intensely "Well Bella, if that's what you want…" he paused I licked my lips and he continued "than I think I'll just have to do it" he smiled again.

"And besides how can I not want to kiss you?" he moved closer to my face as his nose touched mine he whispered "so beautiful"

I felt my whole body shiver as his lips brushed against mine, I let out a small sigh when he kissed me slowly and my lips moved along with his. I moaned quietly when his lips parted and he took my bottom lip between his and he started to suck it gently.

Then his tongue licked my lips seeking entrance, I let my lips part allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. We both groaned at the sensation of our slick tongues sliding together, then I pulled his tongue between my lips and sucked it deeply. He moaned loudly and the kiss grew in intensity. His hands released my face as they traveled to my shoulders down my sides onto my hips, After he got a firm grip he lifted me up and pulled me onto his lap. Not letting our lips part, I placed my hands around his neck as his hands traveled up and down my back. My hands traveled to the back of his head and my fingers threaded trough his hair holding him to me so tightly that escape would have been impossible. We both moaned at that. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, I moaned loudly and my hips began to move without my permission.

And that's when I heard it.

"Whahahaha!"

Our lips parted and I jumped up and opened my eyes to see Jasper at the entrance of the living room. I glanced to my side to see Edward standing there, both of us were breathing heavy. Jasper stood there laughing out loud. _Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god… what was that!??_

Jaspers laughter reduced to snickers when he spoke.

"So I bet the two of you got a great workout…" he paused to catch his breath then continued "cause that shit looked fucking intense!" he looked at Edward when he spoke the last part, and when I looked at Edward he grinned at Jasper before he turned to me. And when he did he gave me a crooked smile and that smile made me grin.

By the time Emmet came back to join us Edward and I were grinning like fools and Jasper was rolling his eyes.

"So Bella I too-…" Emmet stopped in mid sentence when he saw our faces "Why the fuck are you grinning?" he asked us. But we didn't answer so he turned to Jasper.

"Jasper care to fill me in?"

"No Way dude" Jasper said while walking towards one of Emmet's black chairs. "I'd much rather hear it from Edward and Bella" he said with a smirk before he sat down placing four bottles of Beer on the table.

------------------------------------------

So...........

What do you think?

Was it any good?

Should I continue?

Please Review I'm kinda dying to know your thoughts....


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again SM Owns everything..**

* * *

**Emmet's POV.**

"Emmet?"

"Shhh"

" Emmet!"

"Just… wait…. Uhmmm…shhh"

"Em-" Bella started to speak but I cut her off.

"Okay okay, I'll go get some more… but I need one of you to come with me, cause I need more hands" I said while I looked at the scene in front of me.

Bella was sitting on the couch in front of me, her back against Edward's chest while her legs rested on Jaspers lap.

She was bobbing her head and wiggling her toes at the rhythm of a song that was playing on the background.

_That's right "50" ! take us to the Candy Shop why don't you?_

I followed my eyes down her legs _cause I'm a man and she's got fucktastic legs _to where Jasper was, he was staring at Bella's rainbow colored socks as if he'd never seen that shit before._ dude's really fucked up_

I smiled at the sight before turning my head to the right, where Edward was.

"Gimme a sec." Edward said while placing some pillows behind Bella's back, so she wouldn't fall back. When he was done he turned towards me.

"Lead the way man" he said when he stood next to me.

We walked to the kitchen and headed to the fridge to get yet another six-pack of Bud, I looked at the bottle of Vodka but decided to ignore it when I saw the Tequila next to it.

I told Edward to grab twelve shot-glasses, the salt shaker and three lemons.

And then I grabbed the _Joint_ that I forgot when I was in the kitchen earlier.

When we went back to the living room, Bella was all giggles because Jasper was poking her toes and mumbling something about _Unicorns?! What the Fuck??_

* * *

**Jaspers POV.**

I sat there thinking how much alcohol I had consumed cause I for the life of me had no idea why I was seeing rainbows and unicorns.

_Where the fuck did you come from? _

_Fuck… did the fucking thing just smirk at me? _

_Heey how the hell?? _

_There is no fucking way that a unicorn even knows what smirking is.. Right?_

"_Yo! Unicorn" I half yelled at the fucker _

"_How come I think that I thought that I saw you fucking smirk at me/" I asked but got no response at all… _

"_See I knew that I knew that what I thought I was thinking couldn't be right" still no response. _

_I smirked at the fucker _

"Fucking Unicorn" I mumbled.

* * *

**Emmet's POV.**

" Jasper stop feeling Bella up, or I'll have to hurt your girly-parts" I half growled at him, but I also had to fight back the smile that was creeping up because it brought back memories of the first time when Bella and I got drunk.

_It was our second week at "Hope Falls."_

_I saw Bella standing next to two girls that I didn't know. They where laughing, but I could see that Bella was beginning to get a little bored. _

_So I took that as my cue to get her out of there as fast as I could. _

_And so I did._

_I took her to the bench by the river where we spent most of the time._

_We sat there for a few minutes before I pulled out the bottle that I had taken from the kitchen when the cook left me there, to get something from the supply room. _

_I held it in front of me wondering what it would taste like. _

"_Hey Bella are you thirsty?" _

"_Where did you get that from?"_

" _From the kitchen, now answer me… are you thirsty?"_

"_Uhmm Emmet I don't know if we should do this… I mean uhmm…. Yeah you know what Emmet? Yes I am!" That's when Bella snatched the bottle from my hand and took a large swig swallowed it looked at me, did a funny thing with her nose and gave me back the bottle._

_I sat there looking at her, because I really couldn't believe that she did that. I guess I just didn't know the girl had it in her. _

"_Whoaw Belly never knew you had it in you.." _

"_Ow come on Em, don't act like it's a big deal" _

_After two hours we were both grinning like idiots._

"Heey Em do you rerember our first time?" Bella slurred slightly while trying her best to focus her eyes to where I was sitting.

And I saw Jaspers and Edwards heads snap up fast. _this could be fucking fun!._

"Shit Belly of course I do! You was so fucking funny that I almost _came undone _right then and there.." I paused to grin at Bella "fuck that shit was so _good_" I wiggled my brows at her only to see the shocked faces on either side of hers

_FUCK I'm good!!_

"Yeah I mean I didn't think I would ever feel so warm and fuzzy inside" she said with a giggle before continuing "Ow God and I was so hungry after we finished" I looked at Jasper and Edward only to see that they both were gaping.

And that's what did it I couldn't hold back the laugh so I fucking laughed so fucking loud and hard that I fell from the chair I was sitting in onto the floor and started rolling over all over the fucking place.

Cause shit was funny.

After I have no idea how long I stopped laughing and explained to those funny fuckers what we were talking about, they admitted it was funny.

Of course it was funny, I mean how can it not be?

We were still laughing when Bella stood up and grinned at me.

"So Belly I guess we should get some food huh"

"Yeah I'll just go see if you have some in your kitssen" she slurred.

_Yep she's drunk._

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

After Bella had gone to the kitchen I stood up.

"Be right back" I said needing to go to the bathroom to take a leak.

"Kay" Emmet responded while filling three more shots.

I went straight to the hall bathroom even though I had a private bathroom in _my _room I just knew I wouldn't make it that far.

_Yeah, my room… as in not my own house or apartment like I should be having seeing that I'm a mature 25 year old… at least I'm not homeless or living with my parents._

_So yeah.. my room here in Emmet's house._

After I was done I started making my way back towards the living room and that's when I froze.

_What the He…. What is she?_

I stood there frozen in place because there, right there a few feet from me was Bella. It wasn't weird that she was there in the kitchen.

No, the weird thing about it was that she was sitting on the island with a guitar in her lap and her back to me. _Fuck that's hot! _

I found myself incapable of moving, so I just stood there. Looking at her and listening as the words she was singing made their way around the kitchen to my ears.

Her voice raw but soft from the alcohol and two cigarettes she smoked.

_Oh I wish I wish I wish I was born a man_

_So I could learn how to stand up for myself _

_Like those guys with guitars_

_I've been watching in bars _

_Who've been stamping their feet to a different beat _

_To a different beat _

_To a different beat_

Her voice grew a little bit louder and I couldn't help but hear the sorrow in her voice as she continued with the song.

_I will not pretend _

_I will not put on a smile _

_I will not say I'm all right for you _

_When all I wanted was to be good _

_To do everything in truth _

_To do everything in truth _

She stringed the guitar roughly and shocked the hell out of me when she sang the next part.

_You bloody mother fucking asshole _

_Oh you bloody mother fucking asshole_

_Oh you bloody mother fucking asshole_

_Oh you bloody mother fucking asshole_

_Oh you bloody mother fucking asshole_

_Oh you bloody.._

I found myself feeling a little bit uncomfortable, not because of the words that came out of her mouth. But because I somehow felt like I was intruding. That I was listening to her inner most thought and that they weren't meant to be heard by anyone let alone me.

Her voice grew soft again almost a whisper as the song came to an end.

_I will not pretend _

_I will not put on a smile _

_I will not say I'm all right for you _

_For you, whoever you are_

_For you, whoever you are_

_For you, whoever you are_

She strung the guitar a few more times and then the room became quite again.

Bella was still sitting there with the guitar in her lap as I started to walk over to her, I couldn't help it.

It felt as if I _needed _to go to her, _with every step that I took the need grew stronger _the need to take her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok, that I _would_ make it better. That I _would_ fix whatever needed to be fixed.

So when I was close enough to Bella I saw that her eyes were closed. I cleared my throat to make sure she knew someone was there with her.

"Oh Edward" She said while opening her eyes and blinking a few times but not looking at me "I uh I didn't see you come in here…" she trailed of.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I said truthfully when her eyes met mine.

She smiled "No Edward you didn't scare me"

"Good" I replied with what I think was a grin.

After a few minutes of silence and us just staring at each other I noticed that she looked a bit sad, and I for the life of me couldn't figure out why such a beautiful girl like her would seem to be so sad. _beautiful? Really? Hell yes!._

And on top of that I just really wanted to know what that song was that she was singing.. Or rather _who_ it was about.

"So I didn't know you played" I said motioning to the guitar in her lap.

"Yeah, I don't really.. I mean I haven't in years.. And I'm not really that good at it so" she said a bit nervously.

I couldn't help but smile at her, because she was so cute sitting there on the isle with her long hair falling over her left shoulder and her shirt hanging over her right one exposing the skin there.

And I started to remember the kiss we shared earlier today.

All of a sudden I found myself standing in front with my hands on either side of her, to where she was trapped now between me and the isle.

And all I could think of was how good her lips had felt on mine and that I was just pissed at Jasper for walking in on us. I mean I was really, really pissed at the fucker.

So now that I was standing there in front of her it was the only thing that I could think of, and that made me smile.

And Bella was smiling too, but when she parted her lips to say something I couldn't stop the urge that I felt.

Because she looked so beautiful, or maybe because just seeing her there on the isle with her hair to one side exposing the naked skin from her ear down to her neck and collarbone straight to her upper arm. It all made me horny, mostly from the alcohol intake I think..

But Damn there was just something about this girl that made me feel like a seventeen year old again. And what my seventeen year old self really wanted is to kiss this girl.

So I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Cullen's :(**** or the Swan girl for that matter, but I DO own a bag of balloons :D**

So the story continues… this chapter is only Bella & Edward and their little bit of drunken lemony fun ;) .

I hope you enjoy! I have.. xoxo

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

_-But Damn there was just something about this girl that made me feel like a seventeen year old again. And what my seventeen year old self really wanted is to kiss this girl._

_So I did.-_

Holy Shit!

I always thought I knew every kind of kiss there was, but now…. I'm not so sure.

_fucking hell this is definitely not what I'm used to. _

In my life I have kissed allot of women.

Some of the kisses were gentle and long lasting.

Some were sweet and short.

Others were straight out rough/hungry with teeth and all, almost _animalistic._

But this, Kissing Bella… Fuck! this is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. Her mouth is unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. Her lips, her taste, her smell… all of her so incredible and sweet and hot.

_This woman is going to be the death of me! Just by fucking kissing me._

"Mmmm" I heard her small moans and those just drew me further, I wanted to give her so much more than just a kiss. _Dude do not get ahead of yourself.._

Because I knew that with _her _nothing would be _ordinary _I have no idea why, but I just knew.

_Again, dude… _

I had my hands on either side of her face, partly to prevent her from moving but mostly because she had the softest most delicate skin I have ever had the pleasure of feeling under my fingertips.

_Fuck me! If her face feels like this, how the fuck will the rest of her feel…. _

_Only one way to find out!_

I moved my right hand from her face to her bare shoulder and stayed there for a few seconds. Just as I started to move my hand.

Bella shifted a little on the counter opening her legs and pulling me closer to her so that I was now standing in front of her and then she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I growled at the sensation of her heat against my hard cock, yet feeling myself grow even harder with every touch of her soft lips against mine.

_Four hours had passed since we had kissed, and I remembered how fucking delicious she tasted swirling her tongue against mine._

Fuck I need to taste her again..

And because of that I darted my tongue out, tracing her bottom lip moving my tongue from the left side of her mouth very slowly to the other side and back again.

Tasting a mixture of vodka, strawberry's and Bella. _Damn she tastes good_

When I did the same to her upper lip she whimpered.

_Just you wait sexy.._

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

WHOEHOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G…

Whoehoe!! Yep that's right.. I'm sitting here kissing Edward Cullen!

And Yup, me twenty two year old Isabella Marie Swan is singing the "kissing" song..

I have kissed my fare share of men, but this man Edward _freaking_ Cullen blows every each and one of them away.

Okay, maybe not all of them.

_Emmet and I were sitting on "our" bench next to the lake at Hope Falls summer camp._

_We had only been there for two weeks, but in those two weeks Emmet became my best friend._

_He knew more about me and my life than Tanya knew, and that's saying something 'cause Tanya and I had been friends since kindergarten._

_So we were sitting there side by side, his arm across my left shoulder. I picked up the bottle of vodka from my lap, looked up at him and stuck my bottom lip out, pouting like a four year old._

"_Aw, what's wrong honey?" Emmet asked seeing my facial expression while giving me a small smile._

"_Emmy" I said blinking a few times "I'm just sad that the bottle is empty" _

"_Aw, Belly" he said, while putting his other hand on my right shoulder "Come here"._

_He started turning us both around so that we were sitting face to face straddling the bench, before continuing. "Baby don't be sad, tell me what I can do to make you feel better" _

_I couldn't help the transformation that occurred on my face. _

_The childish pout turning into a full force grin. _

_Because Emmet is the best and the coolest friend I know and have. _

_He is the type that never wants anyone to be sad when he's around. _

_I looked at his face, and took a moment to really see Emmet._

_His black curly hair shining in the light of the New Moon._

_His big brown eyes glistering and gentle with a small hint of something that makes Emmet, Emmet._

_His lips slightly parted, waiting for me to answer._

_Just by looking at those lips I Suddenly felt this strange urge to press my own lips to his, I don't know if it was because we had shared a bottle of vodka and I was feeling a bit whoozy. _

_Or maybe because I was just curious how it felt to be kissed. _

_I mean I did know how to kiss because of the books I always read, and because I'd seen in movies what it looked like. But I had never been kissed._

_I was still thinking it through in my brain, before I realized what was happening._

_Oh God, Oh God, oh God_

_I closed my eyes shut because here I was with my best friend Emmet sitting on a bench at summer camp kissing!_

_Our lips moved in unison, his lips were soft, I mean really soft "hmm who knew?" his hands on my shoulders holding me, and mine clutching the bottle. _

_We stayed like this for a few moments, just moving our lips together. _

_Before his left hand reached down for the bottle in my hands and pulled it away, taking my right hand in his and placing it on his shoulder, before slowly parting his lips and kissing my bottom lip, making me kiss his upper lip._

_We did this a couple of times more._

_And then I felt something wet tracing my lips and I froze._

"_Relax Bells, I wont hurt you" Emmet whispered against my motionless lips, before kissing me again._

_And I did._

_I relaxed and enjoyed my first kiss._

Soft, tender, gentle and delicious lips bringing me back from my memory, assaulting all of my senses making me focus on the present.

WWHHOEHHOOEEEEEE!!!

Yep, "mad woman" inside was doing a happy dance, swaying her hips shaking her ass.

Okay calm down Bella!

Keep your cool.. I reminded myself.

Yeah Bella, take a look at the Hot. Wet. Hot. Hard. Ow My God rock HARD oeeeewww and Large.. "mad woman" grinned.

Fucking Hell!! …..

No no no no BELLA focus on the lips, the smooth soft gentle lips…

I was so starting to loose my mind that I freaking whimpered like a _fucking_ puppy dog when I felt Edward's tongue on my bottom lip.

_Oohhh Bella likey, Bella likey allot! _the "mad woman" in my head screeched

My hands were on the back of his head weaving through his gorgeous "sex-hair."

But when his sweet tongue started licking my bottom lip, I instantly opened my mouth giving him entrance before shoving my tongue into his.

He groaned and his hands were on my hips.

Almost immediately our tongues started their battle for dominance, gliding sliding darting in and out of our mouths.

Slick, wet, delicious.

I moaned he groaned, and before I knew it he grabbed my ass and I wasn't sitting on the counter anymore.

No, Edward was holding me up with his strong hands and began thrusting against me. Giving us both the much needed friction that we craved.

_Forgive me father for I'm about to sin._

"Fuck" He grunted while I began licking his throat.

_Oww you like that? don't you!_

I heard him let out a throaty moan, and I was instantly wet.

_SHIT! Please for all that is holy do NOT make him stop_

I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to taste every inch of him.

_Oh God I want this man! _

"MMmm Ow God" I panted my head fell back as his hands started to kneed my ass while his lips were on my neck, sucking and then licking his way to just below my ear.

"You taste so good Bella" He whispered, his voice low and husky.

His words making me wetter then water, before taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking it lightly.

"Yeah?" I answered in a whisper not trusting the sound of my voice.

"Hell Yes!" He answered before grinding his crotch into my now soaked pants.

He must have felt the wetness trough them, because the next words came out in a growl.

"FUCK!" He growled against my neck.

"Bella… _Thrust… _You're so …_Thrust… _fucking…_Thrust… _WET!"

I moaned louder jerking his face back to my mine so that my lips were touching his again.

Needing even more friction, I began to rock my hips up and down his waist.

By now we were basically dry humping each other, and as good as it felt. I needed more… scratch that. I NEEDED more! Like NOW.

"More Edward.." I panted "I want more, _please?.. _don't stop Don't you Dare!"

_SHIT.. Did I just beg him? And then go all crazy on him..?_

_OH GOD You stupid, stupid "mad woman" _I scolded myself.

_Don't stop Edward, please tell me I haven't freaked you out!_

I felt him smile against my lips.

And before I knew what was happening, he stuck his tongue out tracing my lips.

When his tongue reached the center of my mouth, I parted my lips taking his sweet tongue between them and sucked hard.

_Still wanna smile now? Punk!_

"Bella I want you" He growled before attacking my throat with his mouth.

_God damn boy… I said GOD DAMN!!_

"I want you Edward" I whispered.

"Bedroom?" He asked his lips leaving my throat, his eyes meeting mine.

I nodded quickly not trusting my voice to be low, because every muscle in my body was tense and I didn't want to shout out a "_HELL YES!"_

We both licked our lips, while staring at each other.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

I didn't say a word when I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards my bedroom with Bella securely in my arms. She nuzzled my neck and I kissed her head.

When we reached the door I opened it and stepped inside, Bella tilted her head so that she could look at me.

I'm sure she liked what she saw because when she broke our gaze, her lips met mine again and she kissed me hard.

That's when I felt my cock twitch in my pants. _Hold on buddy, your time is near.._

She released her lips from mine, and before I knew what had happened her lips had moved in the hollow at the base of my throat. And I felt her tongue tracing my collarbone.

While being ravaged by her mouth, I took a quick look inside the room we were in.

Large window in front of us. _check_

To my right the door to the bathroom. _check_

And there… on the left side… drumrolls please…."TTTRRRRRR"….the BED _Double mother fucking CHECK!!_

I reached for the door with my foot and kicked it shut and then I locked it.

"The bed?" I asked her. My heart pounded almost painfully as I waited for her answer.

"God yes" She answered.

With that I walked over to the bed turned around lowering us, and sat down with Bella on my lap.

She quickly untangled her legs from around my waist placing then on either side of me while pushing me so that I was flat on my back on the bed.

_Thank you Emmet for the bed!!_

I rolled us over not breaking the kiss, both of us now on our sides facing each other.

She moved her arms around my neck.

I curved my right hand around her elbow, moving slowly down her arm, across her rib and over her waist, tracing along her hip and down her leg, around her knee. I paused there, curling my hand around her calf. Before pulling her leg up and hitching it around my hip, I groaned at the feeling of her hot core against my erection.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what I want to do to you?" I whispered against her lips.

My words making a throaty growl escape her lips, making me hornier by the second.

Not giving her enough time to answer me I rolled us over till I hovered over her body, I shoved my tongue down her throat, making her moan.

_Shit! She's going to make me cum just by those fucking moans._

Deciding that I wanted this to last as long as possible, I slowed the tongue action, and pulled my lips away from her mouth.

I took a moment to look at the beauty that was underneath me.

Bella's eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed showing the most wonderful pink color I have ever seen.

Her delicious red swollen lips slightly parted.

She exhaled sending her sweet breath over my face before opening her gorgeous brown eyes, her lips curled upwards presenting a warm smile. _perfection_

I raised one eyebrow and gave her my award winning smile.

_Award winning? Hell Yes… because Bella is my prize!_

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" She breathed.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Perfect" She stated closing her eyes again.

She was so beautiful that I just stared at her for a few minutes in silence, unable to remove my eyes of the perfection that is called Bella, while our breathing slowed down.

I leaned in kissing her cheek softly before breaking the silence.

"Bella" I whispered.

No answer.

"Bella" I said a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked noticing a hint of panic in my voice

_Mother Fuck me!_

_

* * *

_

**Whoops... so she fell asleep....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so after the drunken lemony fun from the previous chapter, I think we need a little bit of something else to keep them occupied… There is a "bit" of cursing in this one.**

**Disclaimer: The great SM owns all, but that doesn't mean I don't get to play with a certain sex-haired boy..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmet's POV.**

"Dude" I heard the fucker say, and was instantly annoyed.

"Dude wake up" the annoying voice continued, making me groan because the only thing I wanted was to be left the fuck alone and sleep.

"Let me.. Fucking.. sleep.." I mumbled, trying to do just that.

"Dude wake the hell up"

"Fuck you" I growled but regretted it as soon as I did, cause it made my head feel like someone had been pounding on it and kicking it before playing fucking baseball with it and using it for the ball.

_What The Fuck!_

I was about to ask why the fuck my head was hurting, when I heard Jasper again.

"Emmet dude I really think you need to wake up.." He said and I felt something hit my arm before he continued. "…And get up from that floor cause I don't think that those bottles make a good pillow." He finished with a chuckle.

I opened my eyes, and saw a pillow in front of me.

_Fucker threw a pillow at me?_

_Wait a minute… _

_Did he say bottles?_

I lifted my head and found my head not hurting as much, so I thought it would be save to get up from what I now could see was the floor, I grabbed the side of a chair and lifted myself so that I could sit in it.

"Shit man" I furrowed my brows looking at the bottles that had been my _pillow_ for the past few hours? On the ground? "Guess I must've been really fucked up, to not remember sleeping here" I said pointing at the spot in front of me while I looked at Jasper who sat across from me on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so" he smirked. "But at least you didn't wake up on the floor in front of the toilette" he continued and I could see a trace of disgust in his eyes.

I started to open my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

_Knock _

_Knock _

"Leave me alone" I mumbled under my breath while I pulled the sheets over my head, in an attempt to ignore the obnoxious sound that was coming from the hallway?

_Knock _

_Knock _

Is it really too much to ask for silence when I'm sleeping, or I should say when I'm trying to sleep!

"For crying out loud" I yelled in frustration while throwing the sheets to the side.

As I got up and out of the bed I found myself almost running to the door, which for me of course meant that I was stumbling, almost tripping on my own two feet, but not caring because I had to find someone to yell at.

When I reached the door I opened it and walked straight to the living room, where I found Jazz sitting on the couch.

"What the Hell Jazz?" I spat at him looking around the room where I spotted several empty bottles on the floor, but before I could ask him anything else I heard a very _familiar_ voice coming from the kitchen.

I looked over at where Jasper was sitting, and when our eyes met he stood up quickly and ran towards me.

But before he even had a chance to reach me I had taken the six steps that were needed to get to the kitchen leaving Jasper behind.

When I got there, the anger had turned into full rage as I stood there looking at _her._

_That Fucking Bitch!_

"You" I spat pointing at the bitch. "Have got to be FUCKING kidding me!"

As the words left my mouth, she turned around and in that moment my brain went blank..

_Jake and I had been together for almost six months._

"_This is it" I thought to myself as I was getting ready to go over to Jake's._

_Jacob Black. My. Boyfriend._

_I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and found myself grinning from ear to ear._

_Tonight is the night. _

_I, Isabella Marie Swan am going to take a leap of faith and ask Jake, the man I love to be mine._

_As I was finishing up my hair, I took one more look at myself and smiled._

"_Ok, come on Bella… Lets get this show on the road" I said giving myself a final little peptalk._

_I walked out of the bathroom, into the hallway, made my way down the stairs towards the closet, where my coat was._

_I slipped my coat on and grabbed my purse before stepping out of the house and locking the door._

_I walked over to Jake's because I knew it would only take me fifteen minutes to get there, and because my truck was at the shop… again._

_I sighed at the thought of my old truck, that my dad had bought for me when I had turned sixteen. Emmet had told my dad to buy me a truck instead of a "normal" car, because he knew I would be so much happier with something that held a story, instead of something that was new and "lifeless"._

_By the time I got to Jake's building I looked down at my watch, and saw that I was thirty minutes early. _

"_Oh well, at least I'm not late". I smirked as I walked past the elevator towards the stairs, opting to take the stairs because that would take me a few more minutes longer. And in return not make me look too eager to get this evening started._

_When I reached the third floor, I turned the left corner took a few more steps and stood in front of Jake's door._

_After taking a few large breaths, I took the key that Jake had given me out of my purse and stuck it in the key hole, I turned the key, opened the door and stepped inside._

"_Jake" I called out looking around the living room._

_No answer_

_Because he didn't answer me I took it upon myself to go and find him. _

_As I made my way towards his bedroom I could hear his voice._

"_Yeah Baby.." he said sounding a little breathless._

_Oh he must be in there waiting for me… maybe he just got home..._

_I reached the bedroom door and as I started to open it, I heard another voice._

"_Fuck me Jake…FUCK ME HARD!"_

_The door flung open and I froze._

_Because there in front of me was the man I love, and my best friend that I had known since kindergarten. And to say that they were in a compromising position was the understatement of the century._

"_Jake?" _

"_Tanya?"_

_When they noticed me, Jake burried his face into her neck._

_And Tanya started to laugh._

I couldn't remember what had happened the past few minutes, or why my hands were hurting.

The only thing I did know was that Emmet's booming voice had pulled me back to the present.

"JASPER!… TAKE HER INTO HER ROOM.. GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" He yelled at Jasper.

"FUCK…" I heard Jasper yell. "Come on" he said while holding me against his chest, so that I couldn't get away from him and beat the shit out that fucking whore.

"LET ME GO.." I screamed trying to wiggle out of Jasper's arms. "JUST LET ME FUCK THAT FUCKING WHORE UP!"

Even though my mind was clouded by the rage that I felt towards _Tanya_ I noticed that Jasper was dragging me down the hallway towards one of the bedrooms.

When we reached the door at the end of the hallway he kicked it open and moved us inside.

"Shh... Bells calm down" Jasper said walking us towards the bed and sitting down, with me securely on his lap.

By now my whole body was shaking from the rage and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

While I was sitting there on Jaspers lap sobbing into his shirt I heard a door swing open, and before I could say or do anything I heard a scratchy voice ask.

"Uhmm what's going on?" I looked up and saw Edward standing in the door opening of the ensuite bathroom with a towel around his waist, and a very confused look plastered on his face.

And I sobbed even louder.

* * *

**Emmet's POV.**

As I was walking towards the front door I wondered who in their fucked up mind would be knocking on my door this fucking early in the morning.

That was until I opened the door.

_What the Fuck?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat at the "_person"_ in front of me. "_Person" meaning the biggest fucking bitch alive.._

"Come on Emmy aren't you going to invite a lady inside?" she asked with that fucking annoying screeching voice of hers.

_Really?... "Emmy"?... WTF... SHIT... I think I fucking threw up in my mouth just now.._

"Well, Tanya.." I growled at her. "If I see a lady then I'll fucking invite her in, but... seeing that its your sorry ass here.." I spat the last part and watched her fake smile vanish before I continued. "I would rather just slam the fucking door in your fucking face and forget I ever saw you. But because I am a little bit curious as to why the fuck you are here, I'd have to say get your skanky ass inside and talk… fucking fast" I said opening the door a little bit further and directing her to the kitchen, praying to baby Fucking Jesus that Bella would still be asleep and not see the bitch here.

When we reached the breakfast counter I turned around and asked her what the fuck she was doing here.

"Well Emmet, I just wanted to know if it was true that my Eddie has moved in here with you" she asked with her annoying fucking voice, which made my bones shiver in fucking disgust.

Just as I was about to answer the bitch, I saw Bella standing in the doorway her face in complete shock.

I could see the fire in her eyes, she was absolutely fuming with rage, making her look angrier then the fiery pits of Mount Doom in Mordor.

She picked up her right hand and pointed it towards Tanya who was standing with her back towards Bella.

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me" she spat at Tanya making the bitch turn around to look at her.

When Tanya turned around and saw Bella standing there she began to laugh.

_Ow NO.. No no no no no! _

_The BITCH did not just fucking start laughing in Bella's face.._

I stood there looking at Bella who's face had turned even more red with rage, and before I knew what was happening, Bella had launched herself at Tanya and was slapping the shit out of her.

"JASPER" I yelled and he came running. "TAKE HER INTO HER ROOM" I continued, looking him in the eye while he was trying to Pull Bella away from Tanya.

So when he succeeded to do just that I told him to get her the fuck out of here before she could hurt herself.

As Jasper was making his way out of the kitchen, dragging Bella with him.

Tanya started to walk towards them and I had to stop this shit, cause my head was stil hurting and I felt like fucking crap.

Grabbing her by her arms, I asked the bitch "The Fuck you think you're going?"

"Emmet.. " she said turning around to face me "If you think for one fucking minute that I am going to allow that stupid little fucking bitch to just attack me like that… then you are FUCKING WRONG" she finished with a scream.

What. The. Fuck?

She did not just call Bella a "stupid little fucking bitch" in my face..

"You Fucking CUNT" I growled at her making my hold on her even thighter then before. "If you fucking think that I am going to fucking allow YOU, the biggest fucking skanky ass WHORE of a bitch to call Bella a Bitch in my fucking house… then I know you have a fucking death wish" I said with venom in my voice, dragging her towards the front door and pushing her against the wall next to it.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face. I could see that she was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"And if I ever see your fucking face anywhere near Bella or any of my other friends for that matter, I promise you right here, right now that you will be sorry" with those last words I swung the door open, shoved her outside and slammned it shut in her face, hoping it had at least broken her ugly ass nose.

"Fucking bitch" I growled punching the door with my fist, because I was so fucking angry at myself for allowing that bitch to enter my house knowing that Bella could see her. _Just great fucker! Now you really fucked up!_

Making my way towards the bedrooms, I could hear Bella cry.

_Fucking asshole _I scolded myself.

How the fuck am I going to make this right and explain to Bella what the hell Tanya was doing here?

"SHIT!" I yelled at myself in frustration.

* * *

**Hmm... **

**How is Emmet going to explain this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM is the "shit" that owns… **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

Sitting on the edge of Emmet's bed, I started to remember the first trip we took together.

_I had just turned eighteen, and Emmet had convinced my mom that it would be great idea for me to go with him on a small trip to Europe._

_At first my mom was very reluctant to let me go, but she knew Emmet, therefore she knew that he would never do anything, or let anything bad happen to me._

_So two weeks later we were on a plane flying to The Netherlands._

_And let me tell you, that I had absolutely no clue what so ever where that was. I'll even admit that at the time I never even knew that it was an actual country._

_When we were sitting in our assigned seats on the plane, Emmet pulled out a map of Europe, and decided to take a minute and "skool me" cause apparently he was "cool" and I? … not so much…yet._

"_Emmet" I said rolling my eyes at the obvious "coolness" that is Emmet. "Why do you always have to "diss" me like that?" I asked, Knowing that if I used a bit of slang on him, that I would get his attention. And when he looked at me sideways with a curious look plastered on his face. I knew it was starting to work, so I continued. _

"_I mean I know that you are "The Shit" and all cause that's obvious" I rolled my eyes again. "But could you please just for this once NOT act like a complete douche towards me?" I finished with a loud sigh._

_By the time the words "you" and "The Shit" had made an appearance in the conversation,_

_he had turned his upper body towards me and sat there grinning like a fool. _

_I couldn't help myself but smile at him. _

_Because when Emmet would smile in any shape or form, his cheeks would show something that you would never expect to see on someone like him, him being a pretty large bulky muscular looking like a football player kind of guy._

_Two of the most adorable dimples in the world would grace his face, transforming him from the angry jock type into a huge teddy bear. _

_After he apologized to me, he started to explain that The Netherlands was indeed a country, quite a small country I might add, and not called Germanland like most people we knew thought and that the capitol was called Amsterdam. _

_Which was where we were going._

A soft knock on the door pulled me out of the memory of our first trip together.

And brought me back to reality.

Just like that I was feeling like shit again.

It had been an hour since Jasper had left the room with Edward after asking me if I was okay with being left alone. I told them both I was.

I shifted on the bed and asked who it was.

"Bells, can I please come in?" I recognized Emmet's voice, and he sounded pretty much the way I felt, which was utterly horrible.

"Yeah Em" I said leaning back on his bed, propping myself up on my elbows when I heard the door open.

Emmet started to walk into the room, and when I looked up at him, and our eyes met I could see the guilt dripping from his face and my heart nearly broke at the spot.

He made his way to the bed, and sat down next to me quietly.

We sat there for a while, before he broke the silence.

"Bella I am so sorry" he said, dropping his head towards the floor with his eyes closed. "I know I fucking swore to you that I would never hurt you, and I didn't mean to…and then I did… and now I don't know… how to.. SHIT… Bella can you please just forgive me? Please?" he blurted out, his eyes still closed.

I sat back up, put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed him because I knew how guilty he felt even though it wasn't really his fault. And because I didn't want to see Emmet hurt like this.

We sat there again in silence and the next person to break the silence was me.

"Emmy.." I paused taking a large breath before continuing "I know you did, and I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this. Because, I mean how could you have known that _she_" The thought of her making me feel sick. "Would come here and pull the crap she did." I finished, while Emmet popped his back up and turned it so that he could look at me.

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours, just looking at each other before I stood up from the bed, stepped in front of him and nudged him to sit upright.

When he did, I put my hands on either side of his face and said "Em I love you, and I want you to know that there is nothing in this world that could make me stay angry with you" I paused, trying to make my face look all serious before I continued. "And do you know that in the past fourty five minutes" I said glancing at my watch and feigning concern. "You, "_THE SHIT_" Emmet Mcarty have only said Fuck one time!" I finished with a wink, before we both burst out laughing.

When we stopped laughing like idiots, we stared at each other and then he smiled at me and I felt him curl his arms around my waist and he nearly knocked the wind out of me, pulling me closer to him to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Bells I love you too" He whispered.

"And just so you know _Little girl_ it sooo didn't escape my attention that you _dissed _me by calling me a SHIT"

And right then I knew that he was _my _Emmet again, and I was _his_ Bella again.

We were okay.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

To say that I was shocked when I walked out of the bathroom this morning was an understatement.

Because there on the bed were Jasper and Bella.

_What the Fuck?_

Jasper was sitting on the bed with Bella in his lap, I saw him stroke her hair with one hand and the other hand was curled around her waist, holding her firmly against his chest.

Not knowing why I felt a slight pang in my chest, I asked him what the fuck was going on.

I mean, shit man, it was crazy seeing them there like that.

_Again I ask… What The Fuck??_

I had only met the girl yesterday, and from the very first second that I saw her I felt immensely drawn to her. Like there was this invisible energy that turned us into magnets or shit.

I don't know what it was about Bella that caused me to basically just loose my fucking mind, cause there wasn't any other way I could even begin to explain, or justify the way she made me feel.

Jasper looked at me, and I think I startled Bella with the harshness of the words and the sound of my voice, because when her eyes met mine she looked at me in horror and shocked the hell out me when she started to cry.

Feeling like a guilty prick for making her cry, I asked Jasper if I should give them a little privacy by leaving the room. He looked at me and told me to stay where I was before he turned to Bella.

"Bells are you okay?" He asked her pulling his hands up to her face and cupping her cheeks,

lifting her face so that he could see her face.

She nodded and he looked at her for a few seconds before continuing. "If you need a bit of space to catch your breath again…" He paused and looked at me, silently asking me if I was okay with him speaking for me, and I nodded in agreement to whatever he would say.

He gave me a firm nod and then looked at her again "I can ask Edward if he wants to join me in the other room so that you can have a little bit of privacy" He finished with a small smile.

She nodded again and started to move off of his lap, to sit on the bed next to him.

Before he stood up, Jasper whispered something in her ear and she nodded again.

_Hmm…_

Just when he was about to step away from her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her and whispered something back.

Jasper turned his head to where I was standing, and smirked at me, before whispering something back at her, which must have been funny because the next thing I knew Bella was giggling and nodding again.

_Shit! _I thought to myself, because here I was standing in the doorway practically naked. I mean sure I had a towel around my waist, but other than that… yep naked glory.

When he straightened himself up again, Jasper asked me if I wanted to get dressed.

"And Edward, when you're done" He hesitated looking all funny at me "You can join me in the living room" and finishing with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow at him, questioning his sanity, because _what the fuck dude?_

He just laughed at my expression making his way towards the door. And before he stepped out into the hallway, he turned his head to me and said "Make it quick Cullen".

After he was gone. I stood there for a while, not knowing if I should say something to Bella, or nothing at all.

Making the decision for me, Bella turned and looked at me.

"Edward, you should get dressed before you catch a cold or _something_" She said, breaking our eye contact.

"Y- Yeah… uhm.. Yeah I should" I stuttered, before I started to move towards the door.

_When the Hell did I start to stutter?_

See what I mean when I say that Bella Swan can make me loose my fucking mind!

"Where are you going?" Bella looked at me questionably.

"Well Miss Swan, if you really want to know…" I started, but paused when her eyes met mine. "… Getting dressed requires clothes" Moving my hands up and down my sides for emphasis. "And seeing that I don't have any on" I grinned. "I should probably go to my room and get some…clothes I mean" I winked at her, and she blushed.

_God I love it when she does that.._

"Yeah you…. Definitly should" she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

I nodded and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Bella there.

When I was fully dressed. I walked to the living room, where I saw Jasper sitting on the couch with a guitar in his lap.

"You play?" I asked taking a seat across from him.

He looked at me "Yeah I do, do you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, not really though"

"Want me to play you something" He offered.

"Yeah sure" I said.

He began to play, and told me the song was called "Searching".

_I'm looking for answers to questions never posed_

_I haven't got a clue, I'm living like a ghost._

_I cant seem to read the signs_

_I'm swimming in the sand, I'm searching._

_I hold on to your reasons, I'll hold on to my dreams_

_Its all good and bad advice cause you have to choose._

_One friend says to go ahead, the other one says don't _

_I'm searching._

He had finished the first part of the song and was playing the guitar, preparing for the next part, when I heard Bella clear her throat. I turned around as she began to sing, her voice still sounding slightly raw from the previous night, standing in the doorway, with Emmet behind her.

_Looking for an angle to change my point of view_

_Waiting for somebody, someone to relate to_

_Hoping for forgiveness, I'm living for love_

_I'm searching_

She walked over to where Jasper was, and sat next to him, as they finished the song together.

_Yearning for a teacher, to show me what to do _

_And learning from failure, is all that I can do_

_Working on solutions, a fiction of truth_

_I keep on searching_

When the song was finished, I started to clap my hands and Emmet joined me.

"That was un-fucking-believable! " I said smiling at Bella, not taking my eyes off of her.

She giggled and Jasper laughed.

Emmet nudged my shoulder. "So you think their good?" He grinned asking me.

_Do I ?_

* * *

**The song that Jasper and Bella where singing, is called "Searching" and its by "Anouk" **

**I have to add that while SM is "The Shit" that owns, it is Anouk that ROCKS!**

**Review please… let me know what you think…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM Doesn't make out on the dance floor… but she is the Dancing Queen of all things "Twilight"**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

"_So you think they're good?"_

That's the question that Emmet asked me about two months ago.

The question that I have yet to answer.

I mean, I did say that that Bella was unbelievable, because she is.

Only thinking about her, my God, she's wonderful.

_Wonderful? _

_Really?_

_Dude… _

I was sitting in my office thinking about Bella, and how fast those two months had passed. And I realized that I hadn't had time to spent with her or Emmet or even Jasper for that matter, I mean with us all being fairly busy with work and all.

When I was interrupted by Melissa my assistant. It was Friday afternoon, which meant that she would be leaving by four o'clock.

"Mr Cullen, don't forget to call back Miss Brandon by the end of the day, and uhmm" she paused to look at me apologetically. " And …. Also, Miss Denali called to ask if you made reservations for this evening, because, and I quote: "It is Eddie's and mine anniversary".

What the hell?

"Uhm Mel, can you do me a favor?" I asked looking at her, and she nodded.

"The next time that _she_ calls, don't take any messages. Or better jet, just hang up on her."

She nodded once more, before leaving my office.

I glanced at the clock on my desk, and saw that it was almost three o'clock. I started tapping my fingers on the desk, because I still had a shitload of work to do. But as usual my mind was elsewhere.

_Damn, I could use a smoke_

I sighed and shifted in my seat remembering that I didn't have any smokes, because I had left my last pack with Emmet this morning, telling him that I would probably quit them anyway.

I closed my eyes and started to run my hand trough my hair, because that's what I do when I'm frustrated. _Fuck if I'm not frustrated right now._

After doing that a couple of times, I opened my eyes again and glanced at the clock.

It was now three thirty.

After I told Melissa that she was free to go, I picked up my phone and dialed the number she had given me earlier and waited. After the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yeah, like you don't know I'm the one calling" I snickered.

"Silly Edward, of course I know that its you, but I was just surprised." she answered with amusement.

"Well fuck if that doesn't stop the presses, I can see the headlines already!" I started laughing, because that's just funny. Like Alice would be surprised by anything or anyone.

I swear it was freaky how she would seem to know stuff without anyone having to tell her, making me want to call her Madam Brandolouza and shit.

"Shut up Edward!! Because that's not what I meant, and you know it" she spat, clearly not amused by my laughter "I'm just saying that it surprised me that you actually did what I asked, I mean its not like you do that very often you know. And besides that's not why I asked you to call me, and watch you're language"

"Yeah, yeah I know.." I said rolling my eyes. "So tell me little one, what can I do to make you all happy and chipper again sweetest little chipmunk of mine" I smiled at my chosen names of endearment, knowing they would probably piss her off.

"Edward" She warned.

"Sorry" I mumbled "Uh … just tell me Ally"

"Well, I wanted to remind you of our plans for this evening. Because I know you, and therefore I know that you probably forgot that we had them."

"Shit" I said, because she was yet again right. "Uh.. Sorry, you're right. I uh did forget, but thanks for reminding me"

"No, its okay" she laughed "Just tell me where to meet you, so that I can give you your clothes and… Oh better yet!" she almost sang "Why don't I just meet you at your place, so that we can eat, cause I am pretty hungry and knowing you, you are as well." She finished.

"Uh okay, sure I'll meet you there in half an hour?" I retorted.

"Okay Edward, and don't worry about food, I'll pick up some Chinese. See you later!" She sang and hung up before I could say something.

An hour later Alice gave me a bag and ushered me to the bathroom, telling me that she would clean up the food so that I could shower and get ready to leave.

Twenty minutes later I was almost finished getting ready, when I heard a light tap on my door.

"Are you descent?" she asked.

"Yea Ally, I am" I laughed " come on in, I'm just putting my shoes on"

The door opened, and Alice came in, took one look at me and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh Edward" she sang bouncing up and down, clapping her hands "Look at you" she smirked winking at me "looking all handsome and stuff, I just knew that you would look really good in those clothes! Oh I'm good! Really, really good" Her grin growing even larger than before.

I sat there enjoying the show, because there was nothing cuter or more entertaining than a bouncy chipper Alice.

When she was done with her antics, I told her I still had to fix my hair, but she insisted that it was _all good_ the way it is.

After that I ushered her out of my bedroom towards the front door, but not before grapping my wallet, gum and keys.

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in a booth in the center of a what to me looked like some sort of karaoke bar type of club. But knowing Alice it most definitely wasn't one.

Within two minutes our waiter came to us and we had placed our orders.

When our waiter walked away I took the opportunity to look around the place, and found that the place was pretty busy. by the time I was done checking out the place from where we were sitting the waiter was back with our glasses of Merlot.

When our waiter was gone again, I took a sip of the wine and wiggled my nose. Which made Alice laugh.

"Oh Edward, why do you even insist on drinking the stuff when you clearly don't like it?"

Just when I was about to answer her, the lights dimmed and a woman came on stage.

"Hello everybody! My name is Amanda and I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. I hope you have a wonderful evening with many surprises!" I couldn't help but smile at Amanda "And our first surprise is Leah! So give her a warm welcome and Enjoy!" With that she walked off of the stage, only to be replaced by Leah.

She walked up the stage with a guitar in hand and when she reached the mic, she thanked us and started her song. I lifted my hand and took my glass of wine in hand to take another sip, but when the liquid reached my mouth, I noticed that it wasn't wine. I turned to see what it was.

"Yeah, I took the liberty of ordering you Jack on the rocks" I looked up at Alice who was smiling proudly at me. "So there's no need to thank me, just enjoy and that will be all the thanks I need"

She smiled at me and I thanked her anyway.

Three Cosmo's and four "Jacks" later, I was pretty much ready to leave considering that we had sat there for almost two hours. And I wanted to ask Alice if she was ready to go, when Amanda came back up stage and told us that the next act would be the last of the evening. And that the dance flour would be open after that.

I was still looking at my watch when I heard a familiar voice introduce the song.

"Hi everyone" I looked up and saw Jasper standing there on stage, but when I saw Bella standing next to him, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was stunning.

_No way man! Bella is not just stunning…_

Yeah, Bella was fucking beautiful.

I was still staring at her and didn't hear anything that Jasper was saying, because when her eyes met mine, everything and everyone else disappeared.

She smiled at me and began to sing.

_Now who will keep me warm now he's away_

'_cause I have torn about everyone_

_Who reached out to me_

_I am sorry I have left you a broken man_

_But If I had a heart I'd cry out loud but I can't_

_Baby don't you walk away_

_I have been so alone _

_Lighten up my night and day_

_Here comes the sun_

She looked and sounded so good that I'm sure I was smiling like a fool the whole time.

_Today there will be no remorse at all_

_Come what may_

_Find us a very crowded place to stay_

_We'll be making out on the dance floor_

_Have sex do some drugs yeah let's rock 'n roll_

And with those words, and the way she was looking at me I was instantly hard as a motherfucking rock.

She sang the rest of the song, while Jasper played the Guitar, but I didn't hear anything else anymore. The only thing I could hear was something about _making out and having sex on the dance floor_.

Over and over and over again.

_FUCK ME …Yes!…. Please?_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Oh My… Look who's come out to play.. _Mad Woman said, yup she's back

So here I am, standing in the bathroom backstage at _Breaking Dawn_, checking my make up and making sure that my boobs are'nt falling out of the black silk corset that Alley had made me wear.

She had come by last week, when she found out that Jasper and I would be performing there tonight. Telling me that she would bring some clothes over, and that I couldn't complain about it, because I would look "_absolutely gorgeous"_.

At first I wasn't so sure if I should wear it because it looked like it would be too small for me. But once I had it on, I knew that it was just perfect.

I washed my hands and looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time, and noticed that I was smiling like a fool. Although Em would classify it as a "shit eating grin"

When I turned around and opened the door, I saw Jasper standing there.

"Come on Bella, I think I saw Edward in the crowd earlier" He smiled at me and began to walk towards the backstage door that led us to the main area of the club.

When we got there he asked me if I wanted to drink something, and I told him I could use a shot. He told me to stay where I was and that he would be right back.

I stood there looking around, when I felt someone standing really close to me.

As I started to turn around, _he_ started to speak.

"Hey Bells, long time no see.. " Jake trailed of when our eyes met.

It had been a little over two months that I had seen him, and I found out right then and there that time hadn't done anything to temper the anger that I felt towards him. Which was probably evident on my face.

"So how have you been? I mean you look great!" He smiled a timid smile.

"Listen Jake, can we please not do this? I mean I just can't… it's to soon.." I couldn't even complete the sentence because I just didn't know how to act around him, I mean this is a man I loved but also a man that had hurt me so much.

"Ok" He said apologetically "I'll just leave you alone, but you do look great Bells" and with that he left.

I was stood there pretty much not knowing how I was feeling while staring into empty space, when I faintly heard Jaspers voice. I shrugged it off, and asked Jasper to repeat what he had said.

"Look who I found" I turned my head, letting out the breath that I didn't know I was holding when I saw Edward smile at me.

"Hey I hope this is good" handing me the shot I had asked Jasper to bring me.

"Yeah, it's great" taking the drink out of his hand "Thank you I needed this" Throwing it back as quick as possible. "Yeah I definitely need more than one" looking at the empty glass in my hand I took off towards the bar, ignoring Jasper and Edward.

_Because FUCK I need to get wasted, like… NOW!_

When I reached the bar, I could see that it was pretty busy but I didn't care so I went to the side to place my order since I knew two of the bartenders that were working tonight.

Slamming the empty glass on the counter, I yelled "Keep them coming Rose" When I saw Edward standing next to me.

"You just gonna stand there or join me?" quirking my brow at him.

He smirked nodding his head.

"Make that two and keep them coming… or better yet… just leave the bottle" Rose grinned placing two empty glasses in front of me filling them and placing the bottle next to it. "Here you go babe"

Shaking my head I picked up the bottle I told Rose to give me one more empty glass, and pored a third shot, sliding it towards her.

I took two shots and handed Edward one "Rose, this is Edward, Edward that's Rose" Both nodding their heads in acknowledgment before downing the shots.

Five shots later, and feeling the delicious alcohol buzz I grabbed Edwards hand. And guided us towards the dance floor.

We reached the dance floor at the same time that Nelly's "Hot in Here" started to play.

Turning around I threw my hands behind Edwards head as he placed his arms around my waist, effectively pulling me towards him.

Still feeling a small gap between us that I didn't like, I tilted my head up slightly only to notice that Edward had bend his head down a bit and was staring at me with a smile on his face.

He looks so gorgeous.

_Ha! Fucking HOT is more like it_

As our eyes locked, our bodies started to sway, and his hands made their way from my waist to my hips.

_OH GOD those hands…_

I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his body against mine, when I felt his lips against my ear.

"So… making out on the dance floor eh?" I gasped, because his voice was low and made my girly parts tingle.

_Look Bella!_

_Look what happened!_

_He made us all wet and tingly and what ever the fuck else… _

_And guess what?_

_HE DID ALL THIS BY USING HIS MOTHERFUCKING VOICE!!!_

_Yup, Mad Woman's on a roll…_

"Who said I meant you?" I ask in a somewhat breathless daze.

"Well… nobody… but… the way you're… grinding against me…tells me that you're not opposed to the idea" I shiver feeling his warm breath against my ear but that's not all I feel there.

"Did you just lick my ear?" I ask, feeling myself getting more aroused than I already was.

"Why yes Miss Swan" He chuckles "If you let me.. I will be licking a hell of a lot more of you before this night is over"

_Yes yes yes yes yes _

I turn my head and look into Edwards eyes, expecting to see him laughing, but the only thing I see there is lust.

_Oh My…_

* * *

**_Reviews are better than making out on the dance floor..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**So the story continues.. I ended up updating this story before Back Again.. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper.**

"Hey man, that was one Hell of a performance!" Emmet yelled, as I made my way towards the bar where he stood nursing a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, we kinda did kick some major ass didn't we?" I grinned, ordering a beer for myself.

Rosalie came over to where we were standing, winking as she handed me my beer.

"Here you go stud muffin, that ones on me" she said, swatting my hand away as I tried to pay.

"Thanks Rosie" I smiled at her, eliciting yet another wink from her.

I smiled shaking my head, as I turned around facing the dance floor.

I spotted some people dancing that I recognized and allot of people that I didn't.

I continued to scan the area, when Emmet suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Fucking Hell Jasper!" he yell-whispered, demanding my attention.

I turned to face him, but saw that he wasn't looking at me. His wide eyed gaze was fixated on the dance floor. I turned my head, wanting to see what he was looking at, but I didn't see anything that would shock the Hell out of me, as it did him.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows questionably at him, but his gaze remained on the dance floor.

"What the fuck Jasper?" he turned to look at me, before he continued.

"Look at them! They look like they are fucking out there.." he said incredulously.

"Who the fuck are you talking about Em?" I asked him.

"Bella and Edward! that's who the fuck I'm talking about, just fucking look at them!"

Again I turned my gaze towards the dance floor, and this time I did indeed see what he was looking at. There they were, Bella and Edward on the dance floor kissing as if their lives depended on it.

_No fucking way! _I thought to myself as I watched Edward and Bella making out big fucking time. He had his hands on her ass, as she fisted her hands in his hair. Bella's left leg was hitched up over Edward's hip, making it look as if they were doing some serious grinding for friction shit. And believe me they were.

And yep, I was right, cause I could see that Edward was in fact grinding like a deprived motherfucker, thrusting and shit.

_Damn! Emmet's fucking right!_

"Damn Em, I think you're fucking right" I told him, without taking my eyes off of the "dancing" couple.

"I know I'm fucking right, but when the fuck did this happen?" he asked incredulously, causing me to laugh out loud.

Yeah, I fucking laughed, cause this wasn't the first time that I had seen them in a somewhat compromising position.

**Emmet.**

I stood there fucking gaping at Bella and Edward while they were practically fucking out there, when Jasper started to laugh.

And when I say laugh, I don't mean your normal type of laughter. NOOO I mean, the fucker started fucking _Howling_ next to me, full on gripping my fucking shoulder for support.

I shook him the fuck off me, glaring at him.

"Why the fuck are you laughing fucker?" I asked angrily, causing him to sober up a little.

He looked at me and opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head. And looking back toward the dance floor.

"Jasper" I warned.

"Alright man, I'll tell you what I know." he said stepping in front of me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to stay calm okay?" he asked, holding his hands up.

I nodded, choosing to remain silent as I waited for him to start talking.

**Edward.**

_Damn this feels good.._

I thought to myself as Bella started to suck on my bottom lip, eliciting yet another groan from me. She released my bottom lip, only to resume her assault on my neck.

"Fuck" I breathed into her hair when she started to suck the tender skin just beneath my ear.

"Lets get out of here" I said, and because she smelled, tasted and felt so good I couldn't help but grind into her some more.

"Come on Bella, lets get the fuck out of here" I said and pulled her away from me so I could look into her eyes.

_Fuck me …_

Her eyes were glazed over in full on lust mode, making her dark chocolate eyes almost black. I swallowed hard, trying to calm the fuck down and gain some control back, before stripping her fucking naked and taking her right here on this Goddamned dance floor.

She smiled at me, trough those lust filled eyes, and gave me my answer, by nodding.

I gave her my best smile, and because I couldn't help myself.

I kissed her hard.

I quickly grabbed her hand, and laced my fingers through hers as we made our way to the coat check in. When we arrived there, I saw Alice sitting on a barstool talking to Jasper, while Emmet stood at the other side of the bar with his back to the dance floor.

_Huh?_ was all I could think, and I would have to ask Alice or Jasper about that later, because right now, I had one thing on my mind and that was Bella.

We got our coats, without bothering to say goodbye to our friends as we walked out onto the street.

"Did you drive here?" I asked Bella, while walking towards where my car was parked.

"No, Jazz drove."

"Good." I said as we reached my car.

I pushed the button on my key, and opened the passenger door for her, she sat down and I quickly made my way to the drivers side, after shutting her door.

I strapped my seatbelt on, put the key in the ignition, revved the car and soon we were on our way.

The drive didn't take long, and soon I had parked the car and was holding Bella's door open. She stepped out of the car, and I just couldn't help myself any longer, I had to kiss her again and taste her and just feel her.

So I did what any fucked up horny as Hell mother fucker would do. I grabbed her hips, and slammed her against the passenger door. Her eyes widened at my action.

I leaned down, gauging her reaction. "Stay very still.." we both licked our lips. "Don't move." I said, our lips only a inch apart when she closed her eyes.

As much as I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't help but tease her a bit.

Her brows furrowed a little, and I wondered what she was thinking.

**Bella.**

_This is it!_

_Any minute now, and Edward is going to kiss me.._

_Alright, brace yourself.._

_Any minute now…_

_Uhmm, "B" how many minutes are we suppose to wait? _Madwoman asked me.

I was standing there, with my eyes closed, waiting to feel Edwards lips on mine again. And well, it was taking too damn long.

I opened my eyes, and saw him watching me intently.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked me.

Huh? What the hell kind of question is that?

"I'm thinking that I'm not feeling your lips on mine." I told him.

"Very true." he grinned at me.

And the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine with a mother fucking vengeance. And I freaking whimpered again.

_What the Hell is it with this man and making me whimper?_

Our lips moved against each other, and before long I couldn't take it anymore, needing to taste him, I slowly licked his bottom lip before sucking it gently into my mouth.

And Fuck me if he didn't respond the way I wanted him to. His hold on my hips tightened a bit more, and he stepped forward until our bodies were flush against each others, and then I felt him. All of him.

_Ooehhhh see what we did to the boy…Yup, that's all for us, every single inch of it. _I inwardly smirked at "Madwoman".

"Fuck!" he hissed into the crook of my neck, as he traced my jaw and neck with his mouth and tongue, leaving a sweet wet trail.

"Edward…outside… people.." I panted, trying to get him to stop, and drag him up the stairs so that I could ravish him.

_God, I want this man! _I thought to myself, when "Madwoman" chimed in _Yeah, join the club baby! _

He instantly pulled back, leaving me somewhat shocked at the abrupt loss of his lips on my neck.

But before I had a chance to protest. He flashed his crooked grin, took my hand in his and began walking through the doors toward the elevator.

We reached the elevator, the doors opened as he pushed the button.

I giggled as he pushed me inside.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered, with a smirk on my face as he ran his gorgeously long - and what I'm sure very talented - fingers through his hair.

The elevator dinged, we walked out, his hand on the small of my back and mine clutching my coat.

We reached our door, and even though it would've been easier for Edward to step in front to open the door, he didn't.

He closed the distance between us as he pressed his body to my back.

A rush of tingly heat cascaded down to my core as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"You do know that when I open this door, that there will be no turning back.." I shivered as he gently pulled my hair to the other side. "Or sleeping for a while." he whispered as I felt his lips ghost over the shell of my ear.

I didn't say a word, in fact I think I didn't even breath when his words registered.

He chuckled softly, as his hands reached for the door.

His lips were featherlike on my neck as he unlocked the door with steady hands.

"Open the door Isabella." he whispered.

I did as I was told, and we stepped inside.

He was still behind me with his hands on my hips, when I heard the door close.

"Edward." I said his name, but had no idea whatsoever what I meant with it, so I didn't say anything else.

And the fact that I felt his tongue on my neck didn't help things either.

"Bella, I want you" he whispered. "I wanted you for so long Bella." I felt a rush of heat spread through my body as I shivered with need from his words.

"Oh God." I moaned at the feel of his wet soft lips as he gently started sucking on my earlobe.

**Jasper. **

_Holy-mad-cow-diseased-fucking-shit!_

"Hey man, I'll be right back." I told Emmet without taking my eyes off of what was the most gorgeous creature I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon.

Not waiting for his respons, I practically ran to the other side of the bar towards the _beautiful siren _that was currently perched on a barstool. As I approached her, I noticed two things about her.

The first thing I noticed was that she kept getting more beautiful the closer I got. And the second thing I noticed was that she was quite small, but, that she had al the right curves at all the right places despite the fact that she was sitting on a stool.

In probably the bravest moment of my entire life, I opened my mouth and began to speak.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head, looking up at me over her shoulder causing my heart to skip a beat.

She was gorgeous! from her smooth pale face to her large alluring deep bleu eyes, to the wonderful sexy shape of her rose colored lips, she was _perfection._

And when she spoke, I nearly dropped to the floor on my hands and knees and I thanked Jesus Christ and the Holy ghost while grinning my ass off.

"Now it is," my _Siren_ sang. "What took you so long?" as she raised her eyebrows.

I smiled brightly as I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry darlin'," I told her, drinking in her beauty. "I hope I didn't make you wait to long."

"Well, yes you actually did. But, I'll forgive you, because you're here now." she replied with the sexiest grin I had ever seen.

**Emmet.**

As I watched Jasper walk away, I saw Bella and Edward at the coat check in, and I frowned.

Just as I was about to turn around I saw Bella give me a wink and brush her right shoulder with the back of her left hand.

_Did she just? Did Bella just give me the 'I'm gonna have me some, so you stay far away' sign._

"Fuck me." I said probably louder than I intended to.

Because as I said it, a blond haired girl standing next to me turned around and raised her eyebrows in what she probably intended to be sexy, but came out as if she was constipated.

I shuddered in disgust as she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Only if you play your cards right _Big Boy._" and as she said the last part she winked suggestively at me, causing me to scrunch my nose.

Next to me I heard Rosalie the bartender chuckle. I turned my head to look at her, and saw her wink at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"_Baby_, did you want another beer, before I fuck your brains outduring my break?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

I stared at her bluntness, but felt a grin play on my lips.

"Fuck, Rosie. You mean I have to wait _even _longer to taste your sweetness?"

Rosalie smirked glancing at Blondie as she placed both her hands on top of the bar, and closed the distance between us.

"Hell no." she said licking her lips.

I looked from her eyes to her lips, and felt my brain function disappear as she tilted her head slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

Not able to resist the what I could only imagine to be fuckhot tongue action. I raised my right hand and wove it through her golden locks, and slowly brought my mouth to hers.

_Fuck Yeah!_

**Edward.**

Ok, so standing behind Bella. Sexy as Hell Bella, with my lips wrapped around her earlobe, sucking gently on it. Made me feel like a fucking giddy teenage boy who was about to see a pair of boobies for the first time in his life.

So to say that I was fucking nervous, was a fucking understatement.

Bella's moans and whimpers also started to bring out the caveman in me. And right now, that is if she would let me. I wanted nothing more than to push her against a wall, and fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

_Yeah, if you could keep from blowing your load from that thought alone._

I let my hands travel from her hips to her waist, spreading my fingers so that the tips were just under the swell of her breasts. I groaned knowing that this time, what was about to happen. Would in fact happen. Hence the lack of brain to mouth filter.

"Bella.." I breathed in her ear, and felt her body shiver.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
